exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconis
Draconis (†) was Governor General of Venus for the Neosapien Commonwealth. History As Governor General of the Venusian Occupation Force for the Neosapien order, Draconis is a force to be reckoned with. When he is not systematically containing and crushing human resistance on Venus with the Terran-trapping NeoConcussion Bolas of his Interrogator E-Frame, he is building a camouflaged battle fortress, and masterminding a scheme to overthrow the rule of Phaeton, the Supreme Ruler of the Solar System. Extremely ambitious and devious, Draconis is a power hungry renegade -- who cannot be trusted by anyone -- even by his own kind! Without ExoSquad's intervention, the next tyrannical Neosapien ruler of the HomeWorlds could be Draconis! Phaeton never seemed to fully trust Draconis, which is probably why Draconis was assigned to Venus: as a planet with no Neosapien population before the war and only a small human population, it did not hold the same value as Earth or Mars, the Neosapien homeworld, both of which were heavily defended by massive fleets. Venus was only lightly defended by E-frame and space fighter wings, and a few battleships, therefore after the loss of this force to Professor Algernon's first GRAF Shield, Phaeton had to assign a portion of the Earth Fleet to defend Venus. Part of this distrust was certainly based on the fact that Draconis attempted to take credit for Phaeton's combat plan during the First Battle of Venus. Later Draconis built a cabal of officers to overthrow Phaeton since they feared replacement by Neo Megas. When Venus was retaken by the Exofleet and the first Neosapien attempt to recapture Venus ended in defeat, Draconis betrayed a Phaeton clone he believed to be the original one (which shows how little most Neosapiens knew about Phaeton, since by that time, he already contracted the Automutation Syndrome, while his clone was unaffected by it) and left him stranded on the Olympus Mons II, which soon exploded from damage. When Draconis arrived on Earth, the real Phaeton had him executed for treason. Because of the first Draconis' treason, his clone was given even less authority and transferred to the Amazon Basin, Earth. When the clone started behaving resentfully because of this demotion, Medusa reported this to Livia, who had him summarily executed by Neo Lords. Draconis' final clone was killed in action by Sgt. Rita Torres during the final assault on Phaeton's bunker on Earth. Both the original Draconis and his first posthumous clone piloted a #MM-120 E-frame, while his final clone battled in a #AL-002 Troop Transport E-frame. Draconis is dangerous to terrans and to Phaeton. A paranoid sociopathic megalomaniac, as ruler of Venus, Draconis is not only systematically containing and crushing all human resistance and existance, he is also leading the secret plot to overthrow Phaeton and install himself as the next Neosapien tyrant. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Episode Appearances *Episode 04: "Blitzkrieg" *Episode 08: "Scorched Venus" *Episode 09: "Sabotage" *Episode 14: "The Gathering" *Episode 18: "Expendable" *Episode 21: "Dragon's Rock" *Episode 25: "The Greatest Fear" *Episode 26: "Flesh Crawls" *Episode 27: "Behind the Shield" *Episode 28: "Venus Rising" *Episode 29: "Miracle" *Episode 45: "Dark River" *Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday" *Episode 51: "Abandon Hope" Category:Neosapiens